sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Y-wing
The BTL Y-wing starfighter, built by Koensayr, was a mainstay of the Rebel Alliance starfighter corps. The craft carried two laser cannons, two ion cannons, and two proton torpedo launchers. An astromech droid, such as an R2 unit, plugged into a socket in the craft to act as a copilot. The Y-wing was already nearly obsolete by the close of the Battle of Yavin, being slow and ungainly compared to other Alliance fighters; but it was still fielded by many planetary defense forces, mercenaries, and pirates. Its deficiencies were partly compensated for by the heavy proton torpedo load it could carry, and its ability to paralyze craft with ion cannon fire without destroying them, unique until the B-wing starfighter was introduced after the Battle of Yavin. It was a rugged design, but it had some design flaws requiring constant maintenance, which led many crews to remove the superficial hull plating. Many Y-wings had no hull plating (except on the cockpit), exposing the internals of the main hull. The cockpit could be ejected by the pilot from the engines and the rest of the ship. This was used when the ship was on a surface. After the cockpit was disconnected, it could be driven on the surface. Despite its shortcomings in speed and maneuverability, the Y-wing was an extremely durable craft, with heavier shielding than the T-65 X-wing starfighter. It could withstand many laser blasts, and it was quite difficult to destroy. D-Space Craft ........ Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing Type ......... Attack Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 110 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 16 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 or 2 + Astromech Nav Computer ........... None {Droid} Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 2D Hull ......... 138 Space Movement ......... 70 Shields ...... 60 Atmosphere ............. 350; 1,000kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 20, Passive: 200 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 6 total (6 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two Proton Torpedo Launchers: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 Torpedoes Two Light Ion Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc ......... Turret Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/7/36 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/700m/3.6km BASE COST NEW: 135000 cr BASE COST USED: 41850 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 81000 (new), 25110 (used) West End Games - Star Wars D6 Source: 2nd Edition Revised Rulebook Craft ........ Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing Type ......... Attack Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 110 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 16 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 or 2 + Astromech Nav Computer ........... None {Droid} Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 2D Hull ......... 4D Space Movement ......... 70 Shields ...... 1D+2 Atmosphere ............. 350; 1,000kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 20, Passive: 200 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 6 total (6 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two Proton Torpedo Launchers: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 Torpedoes Two Light Ion Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........... 4D Fire Control .. 3D Fire Arc ......... Turret (May be fixed forward for use by pilot at 1D Fire Control) Space Range ...... 1-3/7/36 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/700m/3.6km Category:Starfighters Category:REC Ships Category:NRMil Restricted Ships